1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an arrangement for testing a power output stage, wherein the power output stage includes at least one half bridge with an upper and a lower semiconductor switch connected in series and to which an operating voltage is applied, and wherein a junction point between the semiconductor switches in the at least one half bridge forms an output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power output stages which are fitted with semiconductor switches are used, inter alia, in motor vehicles for driving loads such as, for example, DC motors. The rapid development of low-impedance power MOSFETs allows even loads in the kilowatt range to be driven at low cost. In motor vehicles, it is possible for the power output stage and the load to be arranged physically separately from one another, in which case short circuits from the load supply lines to ground or to the battery voltage may lead to high fault currents. Fuse links can generally not be used in these circuits owing to their tolerances, their internal resistances and the high currents that are used. Furthermore, a defective MOSFET in the power output stage can produce a high fault current.